Love Is Never Right ON HOLD
by GleeSQB
Summary: AU- Santana falls in love with her wife's daughter Quinn who happens to be one of her stepdaughter. What will happen when her wife leaves and Quinn decided to act on her feelings. "I'm pregnant but the baby is Quinn's." G!P Quinn and stepmother Santana. Quinn mother is also G!P Don't like it then don't read it
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little of the background story. Mention of underage sex**

 **Cast for Quinn and Brittany parents**

 **Morgan Fabray- Ashley Benson**

 **Judy Scott- Blake Lively**

"Quinn we're been friends all our lives but have I ever told you that you have smoking hot parents?" Michael Chang aka Mike said to Quinn. Mike been her longtime best friend since they been riding dirtbikes at the age of two.

"Shut up man." She playfully pushed the Asian boy as the were loading up their bikes in the truck.

Mike wasn't lying she have hot parents. Her mother Morgan tall blonde hair and blue eyes like her older sister Brittany. Santana looks hot but she's not her mother, she's her stepmother. Her hot stepmother who caught her jacking off to porn a couple of time before.

"Hey hold up I'm missing my jersey." She said running back inside her house.

Quinn Fabray life story is a screwed up. Lucy Quinn Fabray mother Morgan was a teenage parent twice by the age of 16. The first time she got Judy pregnant when she was 14 and lost her virginity. Yeah you heard right 14 and had her older sister Brittany and two years later she was born.

See their mother Morgan Fabray was born as a girl but with male parts below the waist the same as her. Judy who was her babysitter that she had a small little crush on and being the sweet little girl Morgan was Judy had thought it would be fun teaching her about sex. At the time she never knew that she could get another girl pregnant but she did.

Judy was a college student staying with the Fabrays to keep an eye on their daughter while they were away. It was so wrong on many levels to teach an underage girl about sex. Judy treated Morgan like a younger sister and wanted her to have bragging rights in school since she was the youngest one in freshmen year in high school.

After a couple months Judy was showing Morgan how girls do head to eating pussy to different positions. They were having sex on the regular till Judy found out she was pregnant. Mr. and Mrs. Fabray kept it as a secret they didn't want people to find out their babysitter got pregnant by their 14 year daughter who she was suppose been keeping a eye.

By the time Morgan was 15 she had her first daughter Brittany, Brittany Elizabeth Fabray. Once Brittany was almost one. Judy left for awhile before she came back five months pregnant with Morgan child. Remember that night celebrating for passing her driving test for her license. She only left because she didn't want to kick out her and thinking she was only using Morgan for their money.

Judy been in and out of their lives all the time. When Quinn turned nine Morgan being dating again after the last time Judy left and told her not to come back. The first time Santana came over to meet Morgan kids was difficult seeing how Quinn was being a was hard on her. Morgan was a single mother and a fashion designer trying to get her name noticed out in the world. She didn't want to depend on her parents for everything. She met Santana out night at a nightclub while out dancing with some friends.

 **Flashback: Santana meeting the girls**

 _"Quinn, go change your shirt mommy coming back soon!" Brittany yelled at her baby sister who got her white shirt dirty on purpose. She went outside and asked her best friend Mike to play in mud with her so she wouldn't have to meet the woman who was seeing their mommy._

 _Quinn didn't like the fact that her mommy was dating again. Her mamma Judy always leaves and come back. Morgan told them she was seeing someone Brittany was okay that her mommy was seeing one while Quinn got mad about it. She wanted her mamma to come back and everything will be just fine._

 _Brittany was chasing Quinn through the house when Morgan came in with Santana watching the run away. While their babysitter Terri was texting on her phone. You can never find good help these days._

 _"Girls stop running!" She yells out and grabbed Quinn by her undershirt to stop her from running._

 _This is not how she wanted Santana to meet her kids and thinking they were animals._

 _"Sorry about this Santana, I'm sure my kids made a very good impression on you. The tall one is Brittany and this one right here is Lucy but she likes to be called Quinn." Morgan said introducing the kids to her girlfriend._

 _At first Morgan was thinking why a hot young Latina wants to be with her? She's only six years older than and she has two kids and the oldest is 13 already._

 _Santana didn't mind Morgan having kids at least the blonde was upfront about them and her secret partner who helped them created them at a young age. The same partner she fell in love with after going at it for two straight hours._

 _"Hi is nice to meet you two." Santana said shaking Brittany hand. She can tell she looks just like Morgan when she was that age._

 _"Quinn are you gonna speak to the nice lady?" Their mommy asked while Santana was sticking her hand out for her to shake._

 _"Nope." The little blonde 11 year old said turning her face away._

 _"Well I guess you're not riding next weekend with Mike then?" Morgan said letting Quinn go as she placed her arm around the Latina. She didn't want her to think that her kids was bad with meanders. Her and her parents taught them with some respect but if she has to brag Quinn with no riding to be nice to Santana._

 _"No please mommy I'm sorry. I'll be nice see." The little girl dropped to her knees pledging her mommy "hi Santana I'm Quinn nice to meet you." She said shaking her hand really hard and fast._

 _Santana thought if was funny how Morgan threading Quinn to be nice._

 _"Babe, you don't have to do that." The Latina said while placing a small gentle kiss to Morgan cheek._

 _"Fine go change your shirt so we can go to dinner." Morgan said patting Quinn on her bottom._

 _Through dinner Santana was getting to know a little bit more about the two young blonde seeing how she's only nine years older than Brittany and 11 years older than Quinn._

 _A few weeks had passed when Santana started staying over at their house as their relationship was getting serious before moving in._

 _One day Quinn accidentally went into Santana pursue looking for gum when she accidentally grabbed condoms._

 _She didn't want to discuss the birds and bees._

 _By the time Quinn was 15 she realized that her mamma wasn't coming and accept the fact her mommy moved on with Santana._

 **End of flashback**

Now that her kids were getting older Morgan asked the young Latina to marry her three years later and been together ever since.

Now that Brittany started college a year ago and Quinn is a junior in high school they both been thinking about having kids.

"Morning beautiful," Morgan said watching her wife rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning," Santana said through her raspy voice" no baby don't kiss me I have morning breath."

But that didn't stop the blue eye blonde from crawling on top of her and settling herself between her legs.

"Babe we're been together for six years no morning breath will stop me." Said the blonde in between kisses.

Santana couldn't deny her wife as she was getting turned on while her wife was leaving opening mouth wet kisses.

"How about we make a baby?" She said seductive as she was moving her body.

"Morgan?" Santana moaned out when she started grinding her hard cock in between her legs "Morgan what about Quinn?" Santana tried to asked but got cut off when she thrusted her 8inch glory into. "Fuck!" She dragged out the word when her wife started thrusting in her.

Ten minutes later Quinn barged in without knocking and knowing what her parents were doing.

"Hey mo-" she stops as soon as she saw her mother on top of Santana naked having sex.

"QUINN?" Morgan said stop mid-thrusted into her wife to look at her daughter watching them. Well she didn't mean to stare but she did.

"Sorry!" She said after a minute before leaving. She didn't not see that coming but then again Santana is a goddess.

She hoped her mother doesn't think she was watching them on purpose.

After the door had closed Morgan looked back to Santana before speaking "should I finish?" The blonde asked while shrugging her shoulder.

 **Okay tell me what you guys think. I know it was a short chapter but next chapter will be better I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Should you finish?! Should you finish?! Babe, would you stop! Our daughter just walked in saw us and you're still trying to have sex?" The Latina said pushing her wife off of her and shake her head. That wasn't the first time that Quinn walked in on them fooling around in bed after they had to explain to her about sex at the age of 11 after she found condoms in Santana purse after moving in with them.

Morgan rolled over and grabbed her boxers before throwing her shirt on." San, that wasn't suppose to stop us, I thought you wanted to have a baby with me?" She said whiny while getting out of bed.

Of course she wants to have a baby of her own with her, now that Morgan oldest Brittany is in college for dance and Quinn is starting her junior year in high school and Morgan busy with work she gets lonely sometimes after work.

"You know I do,but Quinn were just in starring and that was creepy." San said getting up as well and throwing her clothes on from last night.

"What was I suppose to do, go talk to her? She knows about sex and we are both adults here of course we going be having sex around here, it's my house." She said walking around the bed to stood in front of her wife who threw her hair in a messy bun. Santana looked at her before heading into the bathroom and closed the door on her. She couldn't believe Morgan right now thinking about sex and not what just happened a few minutes ago.

Morgan knew she was thinking with the wrong head but she couldn't help it she has a gorgeous wife. She slips some pants on and walked out of the room to find her daughter for ruining her morning delight she found her downstairs in the laundry room tearing up things while looking for something.

"Quinn honey, can we please talk?" Morgan said standing in the doorway with her arms crossed while Quinn was still looking for her jersey.

"Can't Mike is waiting on me and we're running late." She knew what her mom wanted to talk about but she didn't want hear it about walking in on them. For her mother to be 34 she doesn't looks older than 25 with two grown ass kids.

"Well just listen, I told you time after time about running into my room like that. You're not a little kid anymore you could have seen more than just my naked ass." Morgan said to her daughter as she was still looking for her jersey. "What are you looking for?" She question her daughter. After Morgan didn't get an answer she figured out she was looking for her jersey and pulled in out of the dryer for her.

"Thanks." Was all the young blonde said before kissing her check and leaving the house and not looking back.

Quinn didn't what to hear what she has to say, but she said it anyway. Was she starring at Santana boobs? Of course but only for a minute or two Santana is a gorgeous woman.

"It's about damn time you came back I was planning on leaving you." Mike said as she got into his truck.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you wasn't gonna leave me." She said punching the Asian boy in the arm before he started the truck up.

On the way to the track the only thing Quinn could think about was thought of Santana and how she wished that was her on top of her with her penis going in and out of her. Have she ever had wet dreams about Santana? Of course she have and some of her friends too but she's just a horny teenager but with a step mom as hot as Santana you too would have wet dreams about her too.

 **Back at home**

After Quinn left Morgan made her way back upstairs to the master bedroom and saw her beautiful wife getting dressed. She snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waistline. Santana was pretending to be mad at her wife when started kissing her behind her ear.

"Baby stop." The Latina said moaning while the blonde was trailing kisses down her exposed back.

"Do you really want me to stop hmm?" She said between kisses.

The Latina was a moaning mess when Morgan turned her around and pinned her arms above her head while rubbing her penis against Santana crotch.

"Oh shut up and take me now before I change my mind." Santana said pulling Morgan down with her.

Morgan wasted no time and got down to business and finish what she started earlier.

"Ahhh shit... right there." The Latina was moaning while the blonde was thrusting in and out if her while making her toes curl up.

After a couple more thrusts Morgan came undone and came inside of her wife. Once Santana felt the blonde coming she came herself a few seconds later.

"I love you." Morgan said cuddle up with Santana in her arms.

It never fails Morgan always tell her she loves her before she dose off to sleep after having amazing sex with her.

At the tracks

Even though it was just practice Quinn was trying her hardest to beat her best time. Ever since she was five the blonde and her best friend love riding dirt bikes and four -wheels. It became a passion for them no matter what time of the year it was they were always riding.

"Fabray!" The coach called her over to him. She been the tracks for a good three hours straight none stop.

She soon stops and gets off the dirty black and green bike and talks with their coach. The whole time they were talking a tall blonde woman with a hat and sunglasses on was staring. Brittany didn't mention she was coming home even though she lives two hours away from them.

"Quinn!" The coach repeatedly was calling her name till he snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Quinn focus here."

Quinn ran her fingers through her choppy blonde hair before turning away. Mike, herself and the rest of the team practiced a few hours more before going to grab a bite to eat.

She covered herself with the sheets off of the bed and made her way to Morgan's home office where the blonde was sitting.

"Yeah I'll see you soon, okay bye Emily." Morgan said ending the call with her best friend. When she look up she saw her wife with the sheets wrapped around her sexy body and made her way to sit on her lap.

Some would say their relationship was fake and Santana was using the blonde for her money but in this case it's wrong. Santana actually love in love with the older woman and age doesn't matter to her.

"I thought you was gonna sleep all day?" She said wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"I could have but you wasn't there." She said making herself comfortable in her lap.

"Mhm is that so," she said kissing down her neck." If you wanna go for round two we can go right here right now."

Santana let out a little whine before they heard the doorbell went off killing their mood.

"Just ignore it maybe they would go away." Santana said grinding herself onto her wife hard-on.

They tried to ignore the person who was ringing the doorbell but they didn't go away. Morgan stop what they were doing and made her way downstairs and yank the door wide open.

"This bet... ter be good." She stops as she saw a ghost from her past.

"Is this how you always answer the door?" She question as she pointed down to the younger blonde hard- on.

"What do you want Judy?"


End file.
